The mysterious girl in the Mishima family
by Happygoluckymegami
Summary: A mysterious girl appears, claiming to be related to the Mishima family. Heihachi finds her very suspicious and thinks somethings off with her.1. she resembles Kazumi. 2. She good with animals & has a pet like Kazumi & Xiaoyu. 3. He's pretty sure she has wings & she's trying to kill him.
1. The girl

**Megami: Hello everyone, this is Megami. Usually I would be lazy and start the next chapter of Beautiful, but deadly (if you guys watch or read assassination classroom, this is my other fanfiction. You should check it out.), But I'm starting a new fanfiction series, inspired by my friend animeandmangafangirl's Karma has a what? (Again, an assassination classroom fanfiction series, not by me, you should check it out.), this is, the mysterious girl in the Mishima Family.**

 **Heihachi: Really that's the best title you could come up with?**

 **Megami: Shut up Heihachi, I'm the author and it's my story, so I can do what I want with it.**

 **Summary: A mysterious girl appears, claiming to be related to the Mishima Family, Heihachi finds her very suspicious and thinks something off with this girl. The other fighters meet her too, but there's one problem and question that leaves them confused. How exactly is this girl related to the Mishima family?**

* * *

 _In a golf place near the woods._

Lee Chaolan was for once in his life bored. Nothing seems to amaze him and coming to this golf club didn't make it better. After he finished his break he went into the woods to find that ball he lost earlier, he didn't know why he came here in the first place, something in his head just told him to come here and nothing good happen.

He finally mange to find that ball, but as soon as he turned around he found a grey wolf just staring at him. He jumped back surprised, he knows for a fact that this golf club doesn't get wolves and this one didn't even attack. He was curious why the wolf didn't attack; it was almost like it was staring at something else and not him.

' _Wait a minute.'_ he thought and turned around.

A young girl around the age of 6, pale skin and black hair in odango buns tied with red ribbons. She was wearing a grey and red shrine maiden outfit. Her eyes were a reddish brown color. She aslo had a white rose on her hair.

This surprises him again, only this time he didn't sense her at all.

"Are you lost miss?" he asked. She didn't answer.

"Are you looking for someone?" this time she shook her head up & down. She then passes him papers that she was holding.

He looks at the papers and finds something very interesting.

"Oh excellent, looks like I did find the answer to my boredom." He smirks.

 _Later at the Mishima household_

Jin, Kazuya and Heihachi were in the backyard in fighting positions. They look like their ready for someone to make the first move.

"Not that I want them to fight, but it's been 20 minutes and no one's made the first move." Xiaoyu said.

"They probably won't do anything and stay like that until nighttime." Lars says sighing.

"I'm sure one of them will make the first move soon." Alisa says.

Just then the door bell rung.

"I'll get it." Lars says and in the house.

"Who do you think is here?" Alisa asked.

"Not sure, hopefully whoever is here might be more fun than this."

Lars came back with a somewhat confused & shock expression on his face, almost like he had seen a ghost. With Lee right behind him holding a little girl and a grey wolf following them.

"On second thought I may have been wrong." Xiaoyu said.

"Welcome Lee, who's the cute little girl in your arms." Alisa asked.

"This Little girl is actually blood related to the Mishima family."

As soon as everyone heard what lee said, the 3 fighter had dropped their position and looked at him. Xiaoyu's eyes had widen, Alisa just looked a little confused, Kuma had dropped his meat after hearing that and panda had woken up wondering what was going on.

"WHAT!?" they all shouted.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **Megami: this was a bit short, but I might make more soon, like me know what you guys think. I know little of Tekken so I might need so help. I always wondered what it would be like if there was a girl born in the Mishima family, that made me want to write this.**

 **Heihachi: It was boring and short.**

 **Megami: Quiet old man, if it's so boring why don't you go read Twilight or How to kill a mockingbird or something. That's all folks, see you next time.**


	2. The first meeting

**Megami: Hi there everyone, it's Megami again. I'm so happy that you guys like the story. Before we begin, I like to thank 2 guests who wrote reviews for it.**

 **Lethal Lollipop: Hee Hee! I'm laughing already, and that was just the first chapter! I think you're hilarious, please keep going! And as for you Heihachi, well, happy reading! (Snickers and shoves Twilight book in his mouth)**

 **Well would you look at that Heihachi, someone was kind enough to get you a book. *in my head*** _ **in your non-devil ass face Heihachi.**_

 **Frenzydog: Lee choalans playing golf. Again. Lol, anyway please do continue.**

 **Don't worry I will.**

 **Heihachi: can we just get started already.**

 **Megami: whatever, on with the story.**

* * *

 _Where we last left off, Lee had found a little girl in the woods near a golf club. He brought her and the wolf to the Mishima household, where the rest of the Mishima family and friends were. He told everyone that the girl is related to the Mishima family._

 _The Mishima residence, in the backyard_

"WHAT!?" everyone shouted. Now that was a shocker. This cute little girl was a relative to the Mishima family. That's when Heihachi get a good look at the girl's face and says.

"Kazumi!?" The others looked at him in confusion. The girl just looked at with a gloomy expression (Just a heads up, the cover is the look that she gives to Heihachi most of the time.) and says.

"Kasumi."

"Oh so you can speak. Why do we discuss this inside everyone?" Lee says.

 _A bit later_

Lee had just explained the whole story on how he found her in the woods near the golf club and shows them the papers about her. It claims that she blood related, however the parents are unknown. All the men said that they've never seen this girl before; Heihachi said that she looks a lot like Kazumi, but at the same time she feel a lot different from Kazumi too. Alisa used her scanners on her to see if she really is related (I don't know if she really has a scanner in her, but let's just say she does.). She says she is, however she can't identify who she's specifically related to.

"So what now?" Xiaoyu asked.

"For now, Kasumi will stay with us. We have an extra room that can be hers, but we'll have to buy her some stuff tomorrow, so why don't you girls come tomorrow and we'll go shopping for her." Kazuya says.

"Lars and I will be busy tomorrow." Alisa said.

"Don't worry I'll get Miharu to help out." Xiaoyu says.

"Then that settles it, what should we do now?" asked Jin.

After Jin said that, they weren't really sure what to do. They looked towards Kasumi to see what she was doing, because she mysteriously quiet for a long time. Kasumi was sitting in a kotatsu table, reading the hunger games (if anyone has any creative titles or books, please feel free PM me. Nothing adult mature people, she's a kid; she's not ready for that.) and drinking tea. Her pet wolf was lying next to her.

"Well I think we should go home and rest." Alisa says as she & Lars leaves. "See ya."

"I'm going home too, I'll be back tomorrow with Miharu." Xiaoyu says and leaves.

"Have fun" says Lee as he walks out the door. Leaving the 3 men alone with a little girl and wolf.

"I'm out." Heihachi leaves too. (Wimp.)

After Heihachi left, Kazuya and Jin just decided to watch T.V. After for a while, Jin asked Kasumi if she wanted some instant noodles. She nodded her head and Jin made instant noodles for the 3 of them. They just ate in silence.

After they ate, they decided to call it a night. Jin had given Kasumi one of his shirts to sleep in. She had changed into it and taken her hair down. Kazuya had already gone to bed, leaving Jin with Kasumi. He figured Kasumi be fine with her wolf. Just as he was about to walk away to his room, he felt a small tug on his pajama pants. He looks to see Kasumi holding his pants, almost indicating that she doesn't want to be alone. He didn't know why, but he felt like he couldn't just leave her for some reason, so he picked her up and brought her to his room. He had to bring her wolf too.

He placed her next to him on the bed. The wolf was lying on the ground at the end of the bed. Kasumi was fast asleep. Jin started to feel really tired for some reason.

' _Just who is this girl and where did she come from.'_ He thought as he fell asleep. Just for a moment, he felt a warm and strangely familiar feeling.

* * *

 **Megami: There you are folks, a small and yet family like moment. And just for fun, what do you guys think the wolf should be named? I won't reveal its gender yet. And now you know little of Kasumi.**

 **Heihachi: Yeah yeah whatever, I still say there's something suspicious about that girl.**

 **Megami: Ignore him folks, here are some facts: Kazumi means Beautiful Harmony, Kasumi means Mist. If you want more info, I suggest you go google it for now. And Heihachi, why are you so suspicious of her, especially when this is your first time meeting her?**

 **Heihachi: I just know that there's something off about this girl, but I can't figure out.**

 **Megami: Well while you figure that out old man; let's wait for the next chapter, plus I need to do the next chapter to my other story.**

 **Next time on the mysterious girl in the Mishima family: Kasumi gets to meet Miharu and goes shopping for her stay at the Mishima residence; you don't want to miss this. See ya next and that's all folks.**

 **Heihachi: For the record, I'm not that old kid.**

 **Megami: Shut up and go read the book Lethal Lollipop gave you.**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Miharu & shopping

**Megami: Hello everyone, we're back. Before we begin, I like to thank our two guests who wrote a review again.**

 **Lethal Lollipop: (Gasps) I'm in it! And aaaaaaaw! Jin let her stay! So sweet! And I'm glad Heihachi likes the book... Sorta...**

 **Megami: Don't worry; I'm sure he likes it. I think.**

 **Frenzydog: OMG OMG OMG OMG! YOU MENTIONED ME EEEK! I AM JUMPING AROUND MY LIVING ROOM WITH JOY! *calms down* this was a great chapter! And you're GREAT!**

 **Megami: I'm glad you're happy, because I am & thank you. I also received another review from frenzydog.**

 **Frenzydog: One last thing. Maybe call the wolf aratani if it's a girl or solo if it's a boy since wolves are sometimes loners like me.**

 **Megami: I'll think about which name I like. I'm a lone wolf most of the time.**

 **Heihachi: That doesn't surprise me.**

 **Megami: Quiet you. Now on with the story.**

* * *

 _6:00 am_

Kasumi woke up early and turned to see Jin still asleep. She slips out of the bed, and goes to the door. Before she reached the door, see looks where her wolf is. She stares at it, then suddenly just for a second, her eyes turned red. The wolf woke up and followed Kasumi; they both quietly leave Jin's room.

The girl and the wolf walk to the kitchen. The wolf had pushed a chair in the kitchen and next to the counter. The girl had climb up on the chair, then onto the counter. She opens one of the cabinets to find what she's been looking for. A bowel and a box of cinnamon toast crunch.

After she set the bowel & cereal on the table, she went to the fridge and got the milk. She did everything she needed to do, and puts the box & milk back where they belong. She quietly eats her breakfast.

 _10 mins later_

After Kasumi finished eating, she fed her wolf some berries that she had been holding since yesterday. She decided to meditate for the rest of the time until Jin & Kazuya woke up. Normally she would have read a book, but she finished reading 'The Hunger Games' yesterday. (Yes, she is a fast reader)

 _2 hours & 40 minutes later_

Kazuya & Jin woke up to find Kasumi meditating in the living room, they're surprise to find her here and not watching TV, Most kids her age would be watching cartoons or something. They both just decided not to question anything and just get ready for the day. Jin had sent Xiaoyu a message that they were on way to the mall in an hour.

 _One hour later_

At the mall, Xiaoyu and Miharu were waiting outside the mall, while also so explaining the situation on why they're here.

"So, let me get this straight. There's a cute little girl who's somehow related to the Mishima family named Kasumi, who has a pet wolf. And now she staying at the Mishima house and we're shopping for her." Miharu says.

"Yes, as I've explained to yesterday and this morning. Is it that hard to believe?" Xiaoyu asked.

"Not really, we've been through this kind of stuff all the time with others."

"There they are right now." Xiaoyu points them out.

The two men and the young girl walk towards them. They all went in the mall and began to search around. They stopped at the first furniture store they saw, they looked around the kids section. Kasumi didn't really show interest in any of the stuff. They tried another store; she didn't like anything there either. Once again, they tried another store and she didn't like anything.

"I beginning to think she's not a normal kid. I've never seen a kid that doesn't like any type of furniture." Miharu says as they all stopped at a book & café shop. (She has no idea how right she is.)

"Maybe that's the problem." Kazuya says.

"She's definitely not a normal. I'm pretty sure she finished reading that 'Hunger Games' book." Jin says and drinks his smoothie.

"Not a normal kid." Xiaoyu says as she began to think about what they just say. _'Not a normal kid, reads books that she's too young for, any type of furniture. I wonder, what if?'_

"Speaking of her, where is she? I think I may have an idea of what she may like." Xiaoyu says.

That's when the group notices that Kasumi disappeared, Jin & Kazuya didn't even knew when she moved. They figured since she likes reading, she's probably reading a book somewhere here.

 _10 minutes later_

Miharu was the first to find her, Kasumi found interest in a book called 'If friends were flowers, who would you pick?' (I made this up; I don't think it's a real one though.) Xiaoyu had notice Miharu & Kasumi and walked over to them, while holding a catalog.

"Hey there Kasumi, can you look through this catalog and tell us which room you like?" Xiaoyu hands her the catalog. Kasumi looks through it.

"A catalog?" Miharu asked.

"Yeah, I thought about what you guys were saying and I thought maybe Kasumi has specific type in something." The guys had found and Kasumi had pointed to pretty Japanese room in the catalog. They agreed to buy it. When they were ready to leave, Kasumi stopped them and pointed to stacks of books that she wanted. They didn't even see the books there, but they had no choice and brought the books.

And now the fun part was next, shopping for clothes & possibly other things. This was good to the girls, well maybe to Xiaoyu & Miharu. The men knew they were going to be here for a long time.

 _4 hours later_

The boys had never been so exhausted in their lives. They've done battles and hardly get exhausted, but apparently shopping for girls gets them exhausted. After they left the mall some time ago, they went to the store that had the room furniture that Kasumi liked and had it immediately delivered to their house.

The furniture was alright set up, the girl were setting everything up for Kasumi's room. The boy were still wondering why was shopping so exhausting. The girls had some fun dressing Kasumi up; they even brought her bath stuff, stuffed animals, hair stuff and etc. They bought things for her wolf.

Speaking of Kasumi, she was sitting in-between them reading 'If friends were flowers, who would you pick?' luckily they brought a bookshelf for her books.

"Oh Kasumi, we're done." Miharu says.

Kasumi puts a bookmark in her book and walks to her new room. Her room was pretty big; she had a nice big futon bed with drawers and a canopy. A couple of black dressers, one of them had a flat screen TV. There was a red rug & marron rug on the floor. There was also a nice lantern lamp. The stuff animals that they brought were pretty much around the room.

Kasumi looks around and finds the room very nice. Jin & Kazuya had most of their energy back and went to look at the girls work.

"Pretty great girls." Kazuya says.

"Thanks for the help." Jin says.

"No problem guys." They said. That when the cutest moment happen.

Kasumi turned towards the grown-ups and softly smiles and says. "Thank you, I love it."

That when the group went quiet for a bit. Miharu & Xiaoyu looked like they were ready to pounce on Kasumi and hug her to death. They all thought it was cute.

 _ **Bonus scene**_

Kazuya never thought this day would be so exhausting, he wanted nothing more than to just sleep. He was already in sleepwear, he was about to walk to he's room, when suddenly Kasumi appeared right in front of him.

He jumped as soon as he noticed her; he didn't even know she was here. He looks down at her.

"Is there something you want?" he asked. Her response was hugging his leg.

He wasn't expecting her to do this, but he had a feeling it had something to with what Jin told him. So he picked her up and brought her into his room. He laid her on his bed and he lies on the other side of the bed.

Kasumi was already fast asleep. Kazuya looks at her and rubs her head.

' _Just who is this girl? She's reminds of Jun for some reason.'_ He thought and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Megami: Oh My Gosh, this chapter was supposed to be done days ago, I'm so sorry folks. But, there's some good news to do this. Now we can get to the Tekken characters.**

 **Heihachi: great, let's hope you make these faster and not make anyone wait longer.**

 **Megami: **** you old man. *pulls the lever***

 **Heihachi: *falls though the trap floor* Aaaaahhhhhh!**

 **Lee: *gives thumbs up***

 **Megami: I'm not even gonna ask how you got here. So who do you guys think Kasumi should meet next? That's all folks, see you next time.**


	4. Chpt 4: meeting Nina & Anna & Kuma wait

**Megami: Hey there guys, sorry for the wait, I got lazy. Plus I need to find out how to start this chapter. Remember when I said I don't know a lot about Tekken, well from my favorite reviewers, they chose Nina & Anna to be one of the next fighters to meet Kasumi. Well first I wanted to do some research on them; I already knew that they're sister, but didn't why they fight & try to kill each other. Well I was on YouTube around that time, so I thought why not look up a video about them.**

 **Heihachi: Couldn't look it up on google?**

 **Megami: Quiet you; I'll get to that part soon. I watch a video about them and found some unexpected information. I'm not sure to say, because I don't if any of the viewers want spoilers, well I'm not sure if it's spoilers if you play the previous games. But anyway, all that stuff I found out Anna & mostly Nina was a lot to take in. I wasn't sure of how to think of all this, some much new information was just thrown at me, like a storm. I needed time to process all this.**

 **Heihachi: You guys should have seen the look on her face, when some things were confirmed.**

 **Megami: Anyway before the story begins, let's look at the reviews I've gotten.**

 **Frenzydog: Awwwww I love Kasumi! She is so kawaii (Japanese for cute) and the scene with Kazuya I nearly died it was so sweet! And thank you for putting Heihachi through the trap door I think we have all had enough of him. (Puts thumbs up with lee)**

 **Megami: I'm glad you like it and yes, yes we have. *looks at them* Oh you two.**

 **Lethal Lollipop: Hmm... Maybe Kazuya and Jin should take her to work, so she'll end up meeting Nina and Anna! Great job with this chapter, I was just screaming in adoration because SHE FINALLY SPOKE! AAAAAAAAAW! Thank you so much for continuing this amazing story! And "excellent" job with finally taking care of Heihachi.**

 **Megami: Well technically, she spoke before when Heihachi called her Kazumi & she said Kasumi in the 2** **nd** **chapter.**

 **Lethal Lollipop: Frenzydog I am agreeing with on everything!:)**

 **Frenzydog: Thanks lethal lollipop! Yeah Kasumi should meet Anna and Nina next.**

 **Megami: Well that's who I'm going with in this chapter. And we have a new guest.**

 **Tkfan: That was great. This is interesting.**

 **Megami: I'm glad you love it. Anyway, let's move on with the story.**

* * *

It's was a pretty partly cloudy day today. As usual Kasumi was sitting between Jin & Kazuya, except they were in a limo. The men had work to do in their companies. They both had meetings for G Corporation & Mishima Zaibatsu, Kasumi already knew about the companies. They arrived at the place where their meetings were held.

They left Kasumi in another room and told her that the meeting shouldn't be long. So Kasumi was pretty much left alone, reading 'Even eternal beauty can be a terrible curse'.

After a little while, Kasumi heard what sounded like a thump. She heard it again and decided to see where it was coming from. She walked out of the room & followed the sounds. As she walks, the sounds were getting louder. She then heard what sounded like an explosion and guns.

She then stops for a moment, and at that moment a blonde woman and blue eyes, and wearing a purple tight suit comes crashing through a wall. Another woman appeared through the hole, she had short brown hair and blue eyes, and she was wearing long & exposing chinse dress.

Kasumi didn't say anything as she watches the two women fight with weapons, she could tell that these girls had to be sisters, their faces look similar. The 2 women were so busy fighting each other that they didn't even notice the small girl watching them.

"Achoo." Kasumi had sneezed, and the two women stopped right on their track and look at the direction to where they heard the sneeze.

' _Well that caught their attention.'_ Kasumi thought.

The two women weren't expecting to find a little girl watching them. They looked at each other and agreed to finish their fight later. They walk towards the girl.

Kasumi knew that these girls were gonna ask her questions; hopefully she'll be able to back to her book and wait for Jin & Kazuya.

"Hello there, are you lost?" The brown hair woman asked. Kasumi shook her head.

"Are you with someone?" The Blonde woman asked. Kasumi nodded.

"Well how about we wait with you, until they come back. My name is Nina and this is Anna." They just walk back to the room Kasumi was in. Kasumi went back to reading her book, the sisters were curious about how smart she was, because that book look advance for her. But they didn't question it; she nice was nice enough to let them do her hair.

One of the ribbons was tied on the back of hair, while the rest of her hair was in a braid and the other ribbon was tied at the end.

After they did her hair, they spent the rest of their time either replying their makeup or just text on their phones.

 _30 minutes later_

Jin & Kazuya had return with paper work. They went to get Kasumi, on their way to her, they found the hallway practically destroyed. They already knew who the culprits were, they found them with Kasumi.

"Nina, Anna I know we hired you guys and all, but can you not destroy each other near our companies." Kazuya said blankly.

"Our bad, are you guys with this girl?" Nina asked.

"Yes, this is Kasumi; she doesn't really talk a lot. She's related to us." Jin says.

"That's a pretty name." Nina says.

Kasumi turns her head towards Nina and says. "Arigato." And goes back to her book, while going towards the men.

"Will we see her again?" Anna asks.

"Maybe, you can come over if you want. We got to go, see ya." Jin says as they leave.

"Such a cute girl with two young men." Nina says.

"Yeah, wait she related to them. How exactly?" Anna asks.

"I'm not sure, none of the guys have wives nor do they have any girls in the family." As Nina says this, the both sat there quiet with one thing in their mind.

' _How is that girl related to the Mishima family?'_ they thought.

 **Bonus scene**

It was a pretty nice day today, Jin & Kazuya were doing paperwork outside on the patio and Kasumi was reading her book on a blanket & under a parasol. It was pretty peaceful for once.

Well, it was peaceful until Heihachi & Kuma showed up just now.

While Heihachi was busy bugging Jin & Kazuya, Kuma was look like he was about to start something with Kasumi's wolf. The wolf was just napping on the grass & minding it's business. Kuma was curious about this wolf, but he was mostly curious about the girl too. As he crept closer to wolf, Kuma tried to see if there was something unusual about it and tried to touch it.

The wolf's eyes shot up instantly, He wasn't asleep, but he wait for Kuma to get closer to him. He jump up behind Kuma and jumped off his back, he landed a few feet away from him.

This catches the guys attention, Kasumi's wolf seem to have fast reflexes. Kuma turned to the wolf in surprised, this wolf seemed a lot more fun than he expected. He tried to see if he could attack him, but suddenly he felt a very dangerous aura piercing through him. He turned to see the source of it.

Kasumi's eyes were suddenly red and looking directly at Kuma. "Arata." she said. The wolf walked towards her. As she was looking directly at Kuma, she points her right finger down, then Kuma goes down. He felt like he couldn't ignore for some reason. Kasumi walks up to him and pets him on the head.

Meanwhile the 3 men who watch the events that just happen were completely shock at what they saw. Kuma usually never acts like this, Arata, also known as Kasumi's wolf, seemed to have good reflexes. But what really shocked them was the fact that Kasumi's eyes changed color. Even though they were far from her, they clearly saw her eyes change and the fact that Kuma just listen to her. Almost like he was afraid of her or something.

As they were still watching them, Kasumi then jumps on to Kuma and climbs up to his back. She then lays on him, they thought maybe she was going to read her book, but to their surprise, Kasumi fell asleep on top of Kuma and he couldn't do anything.

"I knew there was something was fishy about this girl." Heihachi says, while the other 2 men went back to work.

* * *

 **Megami: OMG, this took forever, I'm so sorry this took long and there is a reason why. Just a heads up, when i write my author notes, the one on top is from when i start make the chapter & the one on the bottom is from like days later, so they're both from different time periods.**

 **Heihachi: I always knew you would have problems sooner or later.**

 **Megami: *ignores him* so yeah, this chapter was suppose to be done almost a week ago and there's a reson why it was delayed. You see when i was trying to continue doing the Bonus scene, my Microsoft word starter wouldn't start up for some reason, i tried to get someone i knew to help, but she told me that i had to pay for it. Ok, 1. i wasn't even aware that you need to buy Microsoft & 2\. How was i suppose to know this? the only time i ever used Microsoft was for school work. I never used it for Fanfics until almost a year ago. So yeah if anyone of you guys could maybe help me by trying out how to fix this, then maybe i won't have anymore problems.**

 **Heihachi: well, that was long.**

 **Megami: *pulls the lever***

 **Heihachi: *suddenly gets dump with buckets of ice cold water.* THAT'S COLD.**

 **Megami: anyway there's more, i'm starting school soon so it might be hard trying to update my stories. And because i can't use Microsoft word at the moment, the person i knew said i could use wordpad, not that it's bad, but it won't be able to tell me my mistakes or make corrections, I had to use the edit document to finish this. i am probably going have to improvise.**

 **Heihachi: WHERE ON EARTH ARE YOU SETTING THESE TRAPS FROM!?**

 **Megami: I'm the author Heihachi, i'm allowed to do these kind of things. Anyway who do you guys think Kasumi should meet next, And before i forget Frenzydog suggested the name aratani, while not that i didn't like it, but it decided to use Arata & let the wolf be a boy. The names have the same meanings (They mean fresh or new). Now who do think Kasumi should meet next? That's all folks, see you next time.**


	5. Chapter 5: Late Halloween special

**Megami: Hey guys, i'm so sorry i haven't made any fanfics lately. The school i go to has been keeping me really busy and tired. I haven't been able to do anything fun in my free time. let's go over the views i got.**

 **Frenzydog: I like arata! This was an brilliant chapter i loved how you wrote nina and anna. And what is going on with kasumi's eyes! Something suspicious... As for your problems I can only suggest you try using a computer at a local library or a friend/family member might have Microsoft Word. I have only used Microsoft Word at school and had no idea you had to pay. I only have access to this site through my phone so I don't know much about computers.**

 **Frenzydog: And was this video on YouTube by awpwilliams? If so I have seen it. I have seen all of his tekken lore videos**

 **Megami: i'm not sure, i wasn't paying attention to who made the vid.**

 **Lethal Lollipop: I'm one of your faves? (Melting on floor) I think I'm gonna explode... Thank you thank you thank you! I'm so glad you like me! I don't know what I want to see happen next, you are the author though I don't want to control your story!**

 **Frenzydog: Lethal lollipop i couldn't agree with you more!**

 **Megami: Oh you two.**

 **Tkfan:** **Yes! Another chapter. I'm curious about the little girl. Great chapter.**

 **Megami: glad you like it. there's a lot to her, more than meets the eye.**

 **Frenzydog: I know this may be a stupid thing to say but I want to be a FANFICTION writer. I have loads of fics saved on the notes page of my phone. But I'm struggling with the email part**

 **Megami: well go ahead, as for the email, just go with what you think is best.**

 **Heihachi: I was wondering where you were the whole 3 months.**

 **Megami: Quiet Heihachi, this is my only time where i have enough free time to do anything besides schoolwork. Anyway everyone, this is a late Halloween fanfic, Please enjoy. BTW, the** **underline** **means they're speaking in french.**

* * *

It was a nice cloudy afternoon in the Rochefort residence. (yes everyone, you heard me right. Our little Kasumi is spending her Halloween in Paris, France.) Kasumi was having the finishing touches to her costume by Sebastian. Her costume was a pretty red and black dress with lacy, ribbons and roses. She looked almost like a doll, if only she didn't make her usual blank expression.

"Finish Mademoiselle." Sebastian said politely.

Kasumi looks at her dress, she found it to be very lovely. Sebastian then gestures her to the chair and she went towards it and sits down. Sebastian put nice shiny black shoes with small heels that lace up on her feet.

"Merci, Sebastian" Said Kasumi.

"De rien. Sebastian says. After he ties her shoes, he walks towards the door where Lili was about to knock on the door.

"She ready for you Miss Lili." He leaves.

"Merci, Sebastian." She walks towards Kasumi. "Now, what shall i do with you?" Lili wondered.

Before Kasumi even had a chance to say anything, Lili already had an idea.

"No, need to say anything. I have the perfect idea."

 _Later_

Kasumi standing in the main hall, where sebastian was tying a red cape around her. Kasumi's hair was curly & her bangs were parted in the middle, while part of it was tied with a ribbon. (It's actually her two ribbons, they're both tied at both ends, making it a long ribbon.) Lili had put some black eyeshadow on her with red lip gloss.

"Alright Mademoiselle, you're ready." Sebastian finishes tying her cape. Kasumi then hugs him and he returns it. She then pulls her hood over her head and walks to the door and leaves with Arata with her.

"She such a nice girl, I'm sure she'll make a nice and beautiful lady when she's older."

"Indeed she will, Sebastian. Now let's make sure the preparations of the party are ready." Lili says and walks away.

 _A little later_

Kasumi and Arata have been wandering around for some time now. It's a little too early for trick or treating, so they decide to explore for the time. She's seen many shops and places, the people were very nice and greeted her. Many thought it was nice to see little red riding and the wolf walking around town around the town.

Kasumi had stopped in front of a sandwich stand. She ordered a Croque monsieur and Croque madame, she gave the man working behind the stand the was nice enough to give Kasumi some money on her way to town, although she thought maybe Lili was being a little too thoughtful because she gave her a lot more money than she anticipated. Oh well, she could always use it for other stuff. While this was happening a young boy and girl were looking at Arata, they admired the wolf and how he was able to follow the girl dressed as little red riding hood. Kasumi notices the kids, they looked a little older than her and their clothes looked old & tattered. they looked poor, but she couldn't tell if they were really poor or if that was there man working behind the sandwich stand finish making the sandwiches Kasumi ordered. She grabbed them and gave Arata his Croque monsieur.

"Hello young lady, you have a nice pet." The boy said.

"My name is Darlene, but you can call me Darla. And this is my brother, Daryl." The girl said.

Kasumi looks at them for a moment, they seem like nice kids.

"Kasumi is my name. Are you celebrating Halloween?" Kasumi asked.

The boy and girl looked at each other. Kasumi was had a feeling they were hiding something.

"Well, we do but we don't have any bags to carry any candy. Plus we don't have any money, we're really hungry." Daryl says.

"I could buy you sandwiches and bags, I'm not taking no for an answer." Kasumi says.

They both didn't say anything, after Kasumi got them sandwiches, they got their bags from a store near by. The kids decided show Kasumi around the place, the buildings were filled with lot's of decorations, and they saw lot's of people wearing various of costumes.

By the time sunset had reached, they began to trick or treat. On one of their ways to a house, a group of kids dressed as the 4 main Five night's at Freddy's characters. Darla and Daryl seemed to know these kids and were frankly terrified at them. Kasumi just looked at them with a blank expression.

"What? Not afraid of us kid?" A boy dressed as Freddy.

"There are scarier things in this world than you guys." She said. Everyone was surprised that she wasn't even scared of them. (Yeah, thing about Kasumi. Nothing scary can scare her, she'll just look at anything scary with a blank expression.)

"How come you're with those poor losers, why don't you hang out with us." The girl dressed as Chica.

Daryl and Darlene sadden at this, Kasumi noticed this.

"Yeah, leave them." The boy dressed as Foxy.

"The dirty mutt too." The girl dressed as Bonnie.

They should really know who they're talking to, before they say something dumb. As soon as they heard that, Kasumi's eyes went red and Arata started growling at them.

"WOLF!" they shouted and ran, dropping some of their candy.

After that, they took the candy that the kids dropped and continued their trick or treating. They later came across a store selling treats, Daryl and Darlene were looking at the treats. Kasumi asked if they wanted treats. They declined and say that it was getting late, they went home.

When the kids got to their house, they noticed that the lights were off. Their house looked a bit old and rusted, it looked as though it need a lot of improvements.

When the got inside, they instantly got knocked out. Three men twice their size had ambushed them, they then carry them to their truck and drove.

However, unknown to them, a girl in a red hood and a wolf were in the trees watching them.

 _The bad guys base._

"So how long did you think you could hide from us and not pay back the money you owe us." The boss said.

"Please, leave the kids out of this. We'll pay you back, we just need some more time." The mom said.

"Quiet. Now we can do this the easy way or hard way." The boss says as he points his gun towards the Dad.

Just then they heard a knock. Who could be visiting them at this time?

"Go answer it, it's probably a kid trick or treating." the boss says and one of the minions went towards the door.

 _5 minutes later_

Another knock was heard at the door and the minion didn't come back.

"You three, go see who's at the door and find out why that guy isn't back." He said and three of the minions went towards the door.

 _10 minutes later_

Once again, another knock was at the door.

"Do i have to do everything myself around her? You two, come with me." the boss brings two guys with him and answered the door. They looked outside to find a girl wearing a red cape, she was standing far from them door.

"Hey kid, we don't have any candy. Go home or to the next house." One of the minions said.

"Hey kid, do you know where the other guys are?" the other minion asked.

The girl remain silent and only looked at them.

"Hey boss, what should we do with her? Boss?" the minion asked. Both minions looked at their boss and wondered why he didn't answer. They looked at the same direction he was looking at, and saw the rest of the guys in a piled, but they had scratches all over them and a wolf was standing over them.

Just as they were about to do something, they heard a crow and looked up to see hundreds of crows and ravens in the trees. They looked liked they were waiting for thing.

If only the bad guys were paying attention to the little girl, because the would of noticed that her eyes went red, along with the crows and ravens. As soon that happen, they crows and raven flew towards the bad guys. They last thing they heard was the girl saying.

"Happy Halloween."

 _The next day_

Lili and Sebastian were on a morning party they had last night was splendid. Kasumi must of had a great Halloween, as soon as she came home, she had an extra bag of candy. She looked really tired and went to sleep. It wouldn't surprise them if she was still asleep by the time they got back.

Sebastian had turned the radio on to pass on the time.

" _And in other news, a mafia gang was finally caught last night. The gang has been known to be shark loans and has been murdering anyone who hasn't pay them back. The gang was found at a hideout with a family of 4, however when found, the gang were covered in scars and kept repeating, 'the little girl in the red hood will come back for them, her and the wolf.' 'the crows and ravens were everywhere.' Not sure what kind of Halloween night they had, but anyway the family were unharmed and a bag of money was found for them. Nobody knows where it came from, but the family were happy and had now worries anymore."_

After hearing that, Sebastian and Lili wondered what was Kasumi doing last.

* * *

 **Megami: Alright everyone, this was only a Halloween fic, Now you know how Kasumi's powers work, however she still young, it takes a lot of her energy. She actually meets Lili in another chapter idea i have that involves Asuka, But that won't happen til another time.**

 **Heihachi: you're gonna make them wait for that?**

 **Megami: Quiet old man, anyway i decide that i won't just pick random characters for the chapters. I'm gonna make a list of the characters & give them a random number and use this number generator i've heard about on tumblr. I don't have an account there, so don't go searching for me.**

 **Heihachi: It would of been funny to see them on a wild goose chase.**

 **Megami: *-_- tosses a golf ball i got from lee to Heihachi.***

 **Heihachi: *Takes him a second to realize what i just tossed to him, only to be blown away, while Blow by Kesha plays.* Oh s-**

 **Megami:That's all folks, the next chapter is when Kasumi meets Hwoarang. See ya next time and i'm done. *gones under blanket**Peeks under* Btw, Darla/Darlene & Daryl mean 'Dear or Darling' in French.**

 **Lee: Oh excellent. *thumbs up***


	6. Chapter 6: X-mas special

**Megami: Hello again viewers, I know i promise that Hwoarang would be in the next chapter. I just haven't start it yet, nor do i have a good idea on how they would meet, but i am working on it.**

 **Heihachi: sure she is.**

 **Megami: Quiet Rudolph! Anywho, let's look at the reviews. *Heihachi is currently dressed as Rudolph, i'm a santa girl.***

 **Lethal Lollipop: Thank you for coming back! When i saw this a Halloween chapter, i had a major-mini self party! I'm a visualizer, so i saw everything in my head, and it all played out beautifully, so GREAT job with the way this was written. I can't wait until the next chapter! Die Heihachi DIE! or … just read these books i got you…**

 **Megami: Aww, how nice of her to give you presents Heihachi. *hands him the books***

 **Heihachi: yeah, Merry Christmas to you.**

 **Frenzydog: Glad to see your back! :) And i loved this chapter! I wonder how kazumi met arata and got her powers?**

 **Megami: yes i'm back, but who know for how long. I have an idea on how they met, but time will tell. I might show that story another time. And congrats on making a account here, can't wait to hear your stories & thx for being the second person to favorite the story. (it's Kasumi sweetie)**

 **Heihachi: yeah can't wait to hear.**

 **Megami: and i also want to thanks DangerousRockstar for being the first person to fav & follow the story. To be honest, i thought no one would follow or fav this story. On with the story folks.**

* * *

It was a cold winter day, and all was either spending time with family or doing last minute shopping. Kasumi was walking outside with Arata, she had been walking around the town for some time. She already had her gifts for everyone wrapped up and ready. She wasn't sure why she came out in the first place, all she knew was that she felt a powerful source, but she couldn't find what it was.

She came across a shopping district, as usual there were tons of shoppers and some were just hanging out.

She first stopped at a cafe and bookstore, Arata had to wait outside. She some of her time looking through books, and had a cup of hot chocolate, while finishing one of the books she had called 'A White & Sakura Christmas.'

Sometime after she finished reading, she left the store and continued walking. Everywhere she went, she couldn't find the mysterious source that she felt. She made donations to carolers that she would pass by, she saw kids playing in the snow.

She then noticed a theater playing 'A christmas carol', she only read a book about the tale. She brought a ticket to see it. Arata had to sneak himself in, by going through the back door without anyone noticing him.

 _2 hours later_

After the play ended, she went back to walk, the sun was pretty much setting. She had enough time to get home. That is until she saw a boy who looked a little older than her, he was standing by himself by a big christmas tree. She walked up next to him look at the tree & too get a close look at him. The first thing she noticed was that the boy had dark blonde hair, and he was blind. She wondered how he got here, it didn't look like anyone brought him here.

"An angel." he said. "An angel, guided me here. I can't tell what the tree looks like, but i can imagine it."

She looked at him, it was almost as if he knew what she wanted to know. She then notices the wristband and hospital tag on his shirt. He must be having surgery, and he left the hospital without anyone noticing. She grabbed his hand and guided him to the hospital that he came from. It took some time to get there, but they made it.

She let go of his hand as he walked forward, but then he stopped and turned and said. "Thank you, & Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." Kasumi replied and walked away.

By the time she got back home, it was already nighttime. Before she went inside, she made a snowman in the shape of Heihachi.

 _3 hours later_

She had a long day and just wanted to rest. After she ate dinner, she took a bath & got ready for bed. When she was ready for bed, she noticed a feather on her bed and wondered where it came from. She put in on her dresser and climbed into bed. Arata got on after she got comfortable.

Unknown to her, a woman with big wings was watching over her. "We'll meet soon, young one" she said and disappeared.

 **Bonus scene**

It was christmas day and all were opening their gifts. Kasumi had already opened her gifts & watched everyone else open theirs. She was currently put on her winter gear with Arata wait for her. As soon as she was finished, she grabbed her gift and left.

She was walking once again, only this time, she had a destination.

When got to her destination, she walked inside and a nurse had saw her come in.

"Hello there. Is there someone here you want to meet?" The nurse asked. Kasumi nodded.

"Is it the boy that you were with yesterday?" Kasumi nodded again.

"Right this way miss." she lead her to the room the boy was in. when they got there, the nurse knock on the door. There was a voice that said 'come in' & they went in.

"This young lady came to see you." The nurse and left.

"Hey, you came back." The same boy that Kasumi met yesterday said, only difference was that his eyes were green.

"Merry christmas." She said with a smile & gave him the gift she made for him.

* * *

 **Megami: Alright everyone, i hope you all have a great Christmas & New year.**

 **Heihachi: What she said.**

 **Megami: the chapter next is Hwoarang. That's all folks, see ya next time. Merry Christmas & a Happy new year.**


	7. Meeting Hwoarang

**Megami: Hey guys, so sorry once again, i've been busy with school and it's been truly a pain. And in other news Tekken 7 is coming soon, and i saw the 'Rage & Sorrow' trailer last month. It's pretty cool, but this makes me curious though, because in the trailer Heihachi i believe is fighting for sorrow, but what exactly is he fighting for? *looks at Heihachi***

 **Heihachi is currently looking at the horizon in the sunset, a tear sliding down on his face.**

 **Megami: hmm, well other than that, i'm not sure anyone notice or went to profile, but my birthday passed some time ago, but it's alright if you didn't notice. And as you know it's a new year, which means new moments, memories & lastly, new stories. As of this year, i want to make some new fanfiction. I already have some ideas, & most of them will have OCs that i will need time to make. And now what you guys have been waiting for, Kasumi meets Hwoarang. On with the story.**

 ***walks towards Heihachi, gives him a hot chocolate and sits next to him***

 **Megami: almost forgot, time for reviews. From our favorite reviewers Frenzydog and Lethal lollipop.**

 **Frenzydog: Another good chapter! And sorry for the spelling mistakes (stupid phones and predictive text)**

 **Lethal lollipop: My face. Is numb. From overexposure. To pure cuteness. You have gone above and beyond with this chapter! You gave us a look into Kasumi's friendly and caring personality, which is just soooo sweet! I have one question though: if the boy's eyes are green now, does that mean he's not blind anymore? Anyway, great job again! Thank you for continuing! :D**

 **Megami: thx you both as always, this story isn't over until i say it is. And yes, the boy isn't blind anymore, although i don't know how blindness works, i'll have to look more into it.**

* * *

It was a pretty busy day today, but that didn't stop a couple of girls from hanging out today. Xiaoyu and Miharu decided to take Kasumi out to the shopping district, they thought maybe she needed to go out more, even panda came with them. Arata however, stayed behind.

Kasumi wore a nice red and black lolita outfit (imagine the skirt that vanilla wears and the top part of what chocola wears, from nekopara), her hair was let down, both sides had ribbons tied to her hair. Xiaoyu wore her pink combat outfit, Miharu wore a blue halter top, shorts that stops on top of her knees, & blue shoes.

"Alright, let's look around and see if there's anything good." Miharu said.

They walked around for a bit and stopped at a few stores. At one point they stopped at a pet store, full of puppies and cats.

"Aww, aren't they cute?" Xiaoyu asked as she held one of the puppies.

"Such cuties. Hey, where's Kasumi?" Miharu asked, then looked around. They eventually found her surrounded by a bunch of puppies and kittens, they may or may have not taken photos.

They then made a stop at a jewelry place, looking at all the gems and jewelry on display. They then realized something, Kasumi doesn't have her ears pierced.

"Hey Kasumi, do you want your ears pierced, if so which earrings do you want?" Xiaoyu asked.

Kasumi looked around and choose a pair of creamy colored earrings.

 _5 minutes later_

"See this isn't so bad guys." Miharu says as they walked, they got Kasumi a stuffed bunny and a cupcake. Kasumi was pretty much enjoying herself. She thought of buying Arata something, but she needed time to think on it. As the girls kept walking, a stampede of shoppers crowded them, it took quite a bit to get out it, but they somehow manage to get out.

"Woah, is it happy hour or something?" Miharu asked as they got out of the crowd.

"I don't know, but they sure did caught us off guard." Xiaoyu then looks around. "Um Miharu, where's Kasumi?" she asked.

"She was just with us." they looked around them.

"You don't think she got lost from the crowd, do you?" Xiaoyu asked worriedly.

"What, no, she's totally not lost."

 _5 minutes later again_

"SHE LOST! WHAT DO WE DO?" Miharu started to panicked and pray that Kazuya and Jin didn't kill them, or worse, Kasumi's wolf.

"Calm down, we need to look around. And if we don't find her, we'll get the security." Xiaoyu as says and runs off.

 _Somewhere else in the shopping district_

A bunch of rough looking delinquents were surrounding a man.

"Oi, you gonna buy us what we want or are we gonna have to get the money from you?" one delinquent said.

"For the last time no, don't you guys have anything better to do?" the man said irritated.

"Oh, do we have to punish you for dissing us?" Another delinquent said.

As they keep drawing closer to the man, suddenly out of nowhere, one of the delinquents got hit with a cupcake on the back of his head. The group turn to see Kasumi holding a stuffed bunny.

The man used this as an opportunity to leave.

"Oi, you brat, this is grown folks business." one said. They walk towards her.

Kasumi's eyes were about to glow, a hand was on her head.

"Hey stupids, just who do you think you are?" a man asked, Kasumi looked up to see a man around Xiaoyu and Miharu age, he had red hair that was pushed back, a black and orange shirt, black pants, and orange & white sneakers.

"Nun of your business, buddy."

"Oh, after seeing you harass a man for money, but now, you're gonna pick on some kid. I think it my business now?"

"You looking for a fight" one of the delinquents shouted, holding a crowbar.

"If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get. But just remember, once i start, you'll regret it." Hwoarang gets into fighting position. "Stand back kid, this will be quick."

The delinquents rushed towards him.

 _5 minutes later once again_

The delinquents were in a pile, groaning in pain.

"Well now that's over, so kid, where are your parents?" Hwoarang asked.

"KASUMI! There you are." Xiaoyu ran towards them. "Hwoarang, thank you so much for finding her."

"Hey, no problem. So Kasumi's your name."

They later regroup with Miharu in the food court, they sat together at a table, where Kasumi was sitting on Hwoarang lap. Xiaoyu explains what they know about Kasumi to Hwoarang.

* * *

 **Megami: Okay guys, this is it, i couldn't think of a Valentine's day, White's day or st. patrick's day special. And i'm gonna be busy again. Please, try to be patient with me for the next chapter. Gotta go, that's all folks and see ya next time.**


	8. Chapter 8: Julia and Michelle chang

**Megami: Hey guys, once again sorry for the long wait. I meant to do some fanfic in June, but my mind was off from doing it. The wifi been off for weeks and i couldn't use my laptop for a while, I'm trying to start on the other fanfics that i need to do, but i having problems trying to start one of them off. As you guys know, Tekken 7 came out and lots of things were explained and others weren't. Lucky chloe made her appearance, now i understand her personality a bit. Josie and Christie are one of my new fav characters. (Spoiler for this part) And it looks like to me that the Mishima saga isn't over yet, Heihachi is dead, and it looks Claudio has something planned for Jin, and Xiaoyu is now involved in it. Don't know what he has planned, but we'll have to wait for the next game to see. Also, the Lili and Asuka's relationship still hasn't changed, but my question is, What does Eliza have anything to do with Lili's family? I get she was asleep under her mansion for a long time, but what does Lili's family's past have something to do with Eliza?**

 **Heihachi: forget that, I just died and now everyone knows the truth about the past.**

 **Megami: they were gonna find out eventually. Anyway, we got new followers and favs, for this chapter we have julia and michelle chang. And now for the reviews.**

 **Lethal Lollipop: It's okay, I don't mind waiting! Yay Hwoarang- I didn't think he was that kinda person! But wait… What was Kasumi gonna do before Hwoarang came? Oooh… Thank you for coming back again, I'm so happy you're still going! And poor Hei Hei… Here have a tissue! (Whispers) I think he's broken, he hasn't said anything this whole chapter…**

 **Megami: Well, things were getting crazy.**

 **Frenzydog: Kasumi is so cute! (but loved the dress!) I just loved the bit where everyone was like she not totally lost… SHE IS LOST!**

 **But yes I know how you feel I have been busy with revision for my GCSE(or for Americans that is SATS?)**

 **Megami: Welcome to my world. And now, for our new reviewers.**

 **Kara jane Williams: Hello Kasumi! I'm Kara Williams, Kazuya hasn't hasn't introduce me yet has he? Well typical him. I'm Jun's adoptive sister. Basically I tried to kill her with the help of Ogre(one of my bestie!) because Kazuya is mine. I'm also the sister of Nina and Anna. Anyway it was nice to meet you!**

 ***Kasumi & I stared at Kazuya, while he gives a 'I have nothing to do with this' looks.***

 **BloodWolf14: Waiting for the next chapter! This is very interesting! Keep up the good work!**

 **Megami: I'm glad you like it. And now, Julia and Michelle chang meet Kasumi, on with the story.**

* * *

It was the mid-March, and in Japan, this was a special day. The day the Sakura trees were in full bloom, and the petals flowed down slowly on the ground, the soft flowers scent spreaded on the earth and families were having a picnic at the park. Kasumi was walking through the park in a Sakura theme Yukata and black Getas (it's the shoes that you traditionally wear with Kimonos/Yukatas). Her raven hair was in it's usual odango hairstyle, but with sakura hairclips and pins. The young girl and her wolf Arata were walking to find a nice spot in the park. They managed to find a spot near a pond with a couple of trees. The young girl started to set up the picnic. Laying out the blanket she brought, Arata laid on the his spot and watched the scene in front of him. Kasumi had brought a basket of sandwiches, fruits, juices, and some sweet treats.

Kasumi quietly munched on one of the sandwiches, she watched the cherry blossoms petals float slowly to the ground and the wind blowing the pile, spreading them even farther. She had been watching so quietly, that she didn't notice a strange man was walking towards her. When she turned and looked at him. She noticed that he looked strangely tired, but at the same time he was shaking a little and looked pale with baggy eyes. That's when he spoke to her. "Hey there, kid. Wants some candy, I got some, if you follow me." Kasumi was smart even to know, not to trust this guy. She wanted to used her power and Arata to get rid of this guy, but she got up early to make the food and it took her a while to get her Yukata on. Using her powers would of been a wasted and she would of been more tired than she was before. Jin and Kazuya didn't come with her, as they had errands to do and they trusted that she would be fine on her own. Xiaoyu and Miharu promised they would come, but they were running late, this was mostly Xiaoyu fault. And seeing that the strange man wasn't gonna leave her alone, she decide that she'll just have Arata scare him off. Arata was already about to scare him off, but that's when two women had already beaten him to it.

The women both had long dark brown hair that was in a ponytail braid with headbands. One was wearing a short shirt with a short, but long sleeve jacket and shorts. The other wore a short shirt and skirt. They both had on cowgirl boots. "Hey, just what do you think you're doing?" One of them shouted. "I wasn't doing anything." The guys said. "It looks like to us, you were about to do something unforgivable." the other said. "And if you don't want us to report this to the police, we suggest you leave and don't even try this again." the man didn't need to be told twice, he left as fast as he could. The two women watched the man leave, then turned to Kasumi. "Hey sweetie, are you alright? My name is Michelle and this is my daughter, Julia." Michelle said. She told them that she was fine and offered them food, since the guests she was expecting were running late.

As they sat and watch the cherry blossoms, They saw some students walk past them, holding scrolls, wearing corsages with their uniforms, and had teary faces. "Oh, I looks some students graduated from school today." Julia said. That's when Kasumi had gotten curious, she had no idea what was school (She very smart, yet she never went to school. Why? That will be reveal another time.).

"Oi, Kasumi! Sorry we're late!" Xiaoyu shouted while running towards them with panda and Miharu behind her. Apparently, Xiaoyu had overslept, that was to be expected. They had brought extra food with them, just in case Kasumi was mad at Xiaoyu for making her wait. Unknown to them, Kasumi wasn't mad at them, but she didn't tell them that. She decided to let it slide with the extra treats.

Michelle and Julia decided to part ways and leave, so did the others. On their way home, Kasumi was riding on panda, that's when she asked Miharu and Xiaoyu. "What's school?"

Elsewhere, Jin and Kazuya had a feeling they were going shopping again and need to have a talk about Kasumi.

* * *

 **Megami: "Hello, is it me you're looking for! I can see it in your eyes. I can see it your smile. You're all i ever wanted, and my arms are open wide! Cuz-" *notice the viewers* You guys didn't see this! Heihachi, Why didn't you tell me the viewers were done reading?!**

 **Heihachi: I figured you would notice.**

 **Megami: Dang it, Heihachi! The one time i need you to do something, you let this happen. Anyway, you guy can probably tell by now what the next chapter gonna be about, I'm gonna try and get the other stories i have planned started. And I'm not sure if i've mention before, but i have a Deviantart account. Be sure to check it out, i'm not gonna lie, but my art skill suck as hell and it will probably take me years to get better at. That's all folks, see ya next time.**


	9. Chapter 9: school

**Megami: Stupid F* Hell! *Trashing the entire place* Ugh, I swear to hell, when i move from this old woman, i'm never coming back or sending messages. The hell am i talking about, I never send her messages.**

 **Heihachi: She in rage right now, so it's probably now best not to speak to her. I'll take over for now.**

 **Megami: *Lights stuff on fire* I don't give a *!**

 **Heihachi: She's currently back at school, which means it will be unknown when she'll make her stories and dealing with her current terrible life. To the reviews, which is kind of sad, because we only got one review. Oh well, it's better than nothing.**

 **Lethal Lollipop: But, i liked the singing! Is there something wrong with me if i burst out laughing when the man offered her candy? It was so descriptive when you described the appearance of the Changs, so great job. I was So happy to see this fanfic back, thank youuu!**

 **Megami: It's pretty hard to do your story, when people throw and interrupt you in the middle of it. And thanks, it's just gonna be hard to update chpts. And as for that first, i'm not really sure. *goes back to beating stuff with a metal bat***

 **Heihachi: yeah, Kasumi goes to school in this chapter, on with the story. *watches Megami destroy stuff***

* * *

Walking down a path, Kasumi was dressed in a pink shirt with jeans and black short sleeve jacket. She had on white flats and was wearing a backpack in her size. A couple weeks back when she asked Xiaoyu and Miharu what school was, needless, to say the girls were shocked that she didn't know what school was, and then this topic was brought Jin and Kazuya. And this lead to everyone deciding on what school should she go to.

They had chosen a school that goes by the name, Seiji elementary school. When they had plan on registering her there, they realized they had missed something about Kasumi, she didn't have a last name.

This had almost lead to an argument on which last name she should have. Luckily, she picked the name Hachijo (this look familiar to anyone?). Then after that, they went shopping for her school supplies, it went pretty well, except for the fact that Miharu and Xiaoyu had Kasumi wear different types of uniforms in different combinations, which took an hour.

After all that happen, she ended up starting school a week later. The school building came to view, she made her way to the building. As she got inside, she went to her shoe locker and changed into her school shoes. After that she went to the classroom she was assigned in. When she got in, she saw many students her age, minding their own business. One young woman, who she assumed was the teacher, looked pretty to her. She had brown long hair that was tied in a ponytail, and was wearing a yellow strapped shirt and jean shorts with white heels.

The teacher then notices Kasumi in the room. She smiles softly and walks towards her.

"Hello, You must be Hachijo-chan (In japan, you call people by their last names in respect, unless you're close to them, then you call them by first names.), My name is Menma-sensei. If you need any help or have any questions, then come to me." She said. The class started to sit in their seats. Kasumi Menma were both standing in front of the teachers desk.

"Minna-san, we have a new classmate joining us today. Meet Hachijo Kasumi." She said. Kasumi then spoke. "I am Hachijo Kasumi, nice to meet you." She greeted them. She took her seat in the back and class began. If anyone had pay attention outside, they would of noticed a wolf lying under the shade of the tree.

 _Math_

"Alright class, can anyone solve this problem?" Menma-sensei asked as she put an equation on the board. A few of the students had raised their hand, but Menma-sensei had picked Kasumi. "Hachijo-chan, Can you solve this?' she asked. Kasumi had gotten up from her desk and walk towards the board. She did solve the math equation and the class was impressed by this. _'This is too easy.'_ she thought. But she did hope that she would make friends.

 _English_

"Alright class, let's go over some sentences in english." the teacher said, while writing down some sentences on the board. "I'll need 3 volunteers to answer this." She looks around to pick one of her students.

The first student she chose was a chubby boy named Ryuto, then a pigtail girl named Chiaki, and then Kasumi.

"The boi was talkin to his best friend". Ryuto said. Then Chiaki said the next sentence. "Hay, Whot are we gona do today?" Then kasumi read the next sentence. "I'm not sure, try asking me later." Everyone was amazed at how she said that so easily, It was like she was born to speak english. "Good job everyone." Menma-sensei said.

 _Home economics_

"Alright class, now all you need to do is to make a tight knot here, then you're done." The teacher instructed the class. They were just finishing sewing a bracelet, everyone had picked their own colors.

"Wow Hachijo-chan, you're looks great!" A girl with short brunette hair said. Kasumi had use two different colors of yarn, black red. "Thank you." she said. The class began to whisper, Kasumi had heard them, she knew they had to be talking about her. She was only here for day and she was already gaining the attention of the class.

 _P.E._

Everyone was outside in their gym clothes on a field playing dodgeball with softballs, the teams were boys versus girls, and the boys were winning so far. Kasumi and a couple of girls were left on the girls team. Just as one of the boys tried to hit Kasumi, she did the most unexpected thing that no one was expecting. She did a front flip as fast as she could without the ball touching her face. Everyone who saw, froze in shocked. It was only then, one of the boys stopped for a moment, then threw the ball at Kasumi. But once again, she avoid it with flips, cartwheels, and ducks. She caught one of the balls, then threw at the boys, hitting them directly in the face. One by one, she took them all down, showing no mercy.

"Hai, the girls win." Menma-sensei said, even she was a little shocked by Kasumi's skills. The students came up to Kasumi, praising her for a great game, some even asked to be her friend or to call her Kasumi-chan. She smiled softly and agreed, she was glad that she was making friends with kids her age.

 _End of school_

Kasumi was walking home with a few other students, they asked a lot of questions, one had asked her about her parents. She got quiet for bit, they thought maybe something was wrong, but before they had a chance to say anything, she had walk across the street to get home, while they stayed behind. As they watched her walked away, a truck had drove passed in front of their view, as soon as it passed, a dog had appeared next to Kasumi. They weren't sure if it was a dog, something seemed off about it, but they couldn't tell what. They knew one thing, that's for sure.

Kasumi was mysterious.

 **Bonus scene**

The house was strangely quiet, almost as if no one was home.

Suddenly music started playing. Kasumi then slides in the living room, wearing a white button down shirt that passes her knees with long sleeves that cover her hands, white socks and black shades, and her hair was in pigtails. She lip sync the song 'Poker Face', while doing a few dance moves.

Kazuya and jin were wearing undershirts, shorts, and blacks shades were behind her, acting as backup dancers and flexing their muscles.

If anyone who saw this, the first thing on their mind would be 'What the hell is going on?'. That's exactly what was on Heihachi's mind. He was only peeking through the door and this is what he saw, he thought maybe he was dreaming or he lost his mind. He really lost it, when he saw Arata wearing shades too, while doing the moonwalk. Heck, even Kuma was there wearing shades, but he was doing air thrust.

Heihachi quiet closes the door and just leaves.

* * *

 **Megami: Alright, I feel better now. And there you have it everyone, now I'm not sure when i'll be able to do the next chapter, but i'm still continuing. I'm think about getting a social media account like, Tumblr or Twitter, I'm think about it for something, but i won't for now. That's all folks, see ya next time.**

 **Heihachi: It will be a while, i'll be waiting when you are. *sits on a chair and relaxes***

 **Megami: Can you feel the Love tonight! How it's laid to rest! It's enough to make Kings and Vagabonds, Believe the very best! *sings heart out*.**


	10. update & apology

**Megami: Oh my god, I'm so sorry everyone. I know you've been waiting, and I have an excuse.**

 **Heihachi: Not my problem.**

 **Megami: shut it Heihachi! My laptop had crashed on me in November, I had to wait for it to be fixed. I had no other way to inform everyone about this. And due to this, I wasn't able to make any new chapters or new stories that I planned. Please forgive me, this was unintentional.**

 **Heihachi: well might as beg on your knees.**

 **Megami: What do you think I'm doing! I'll have the next chapter done soon, please just wait a little longer folks.**


	11. Chapter 10 the real chapter

**Megami: I apologize once again folks, I can't promise you guys something like this won't happen again, but I can promise you that I'll keep writing you guys some stories. As usually Heihachi and I are enjoying the summer break, I've pretty much done a lot. And pretty much over the time I didn't have my laptop, I had to go through school. It was long, torture and and restless, but I manage to pull through, and now I'm a high school graduate.**

 **Heihachi: Hey High school graduate, when are you gonna be able to get a job and move into your own apartment?**

 **Megami: I'll get to it eventually Heihachi, I don't need to start immediately. As usual for our reviews, Lethal Lollipop wrote a review and a recent one. Once again, I apologize for the wait.**

 **Lethal Lollipop: Alright. Lethal lollipop shall now deliver a proper, non-fangirly review.**

 **EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! She went to school! Aaww! If I didn't know better, I'd say Kasumi is becoming popular! X3 That bonus scene… Is it possible to die of laughter? Cause I think I just did… - fiddles with halo over head- Yay more singing!**

 **Heihachi: I won't lie, that was the most unexpected thing I've ever seen.**

 **Megami: well, during the time I was making the chapter, I remember a scene and commercial to that and I thought "why not make that a bonus scene".**

 **Lethal Lollipop: You came back! HOORAY! I missed the utter shenanigans of Heihachi and the story, best day ever!**

 **Megami: I'm glad you're happy.**

 **Heihachi: Glad to know someone missed me.**

 **Megami: Anyway, for this chapter, Kasumi is not gonna meet any of the fighters for this chapter, mostly because I need to plan these more often and I'm busy doing drawings that I need to finish quick. And as a reminder, be sure to check out my Deviantart. On with the story folks.**

* * *

A lovely day at Seiji elementary, children were playing and learning. Kasumi was sitting on the swings, while listening to one of her new friends talking. Wearing an orange dress that goes almost to her knees with raspberry colored sleeves and white flats. Her hair was in a side ponytail. Over the pass month, Kasumi had manage to gain a reputation and attention in school. However that wasn't always a good thing.

As if on instinct, Kasumi had fell back and flipped her body over and landed on her feet as something flew passed her head. Her friends noticed this and immediately knew who was the culprit.

"Shinto-kun, will you just stop already!" one of Kasumi's friends said. A boy with black short and spiky hair, wearing a red jacket and black shirt with beige shorts and worn blue sneakers. He had a disappointed look, due to the fact that Kasumi dodge the rock he threw.

"Eh, what's the problem? She dodge it anyway." he said, carelessly. A lot of the students were aware of his jealousy towards Kasumi, but then again, he was making it obvious. He wasn't the only one jealous of Kasumi.

"Honestly, Hachijo-chan, If you're gonna land like that at least do it with grace." a girl had said. This girl had golden brown hair that was in pigtails with pig red bows, but were curled in drills. (probably not the best description, but to put it simple. Imagine the anime twin drill hairstyle, but with multiple drills in pigtails.) she was wearing frilly pink dress with white knees length sock and red shoes.

"Seriously Mio-chan? With grace?" another one of Kasumi's friends said. As if Shinto wasn't bad even, Mio was probably just bad as him. Lot's of the students just wished that they end this whole jealousy. And to think that all this started almost a month ago.

' _A month ago: Kasumi's first day'_

 _In the classroom, Shinto was minding his own business, half paying attention to his friends. Mio herself was showing of her new dress to her friends and classmates. As the class soon took their seats when class was about to start, they then notice a pale skin girl next to the teacher. "Minna-san, we have a new classmate joining us today. Meet Hachijo Kasumi." the teacher had said. The Shinto and Mio, she didn't look special to them. Shinto thought maybe she was some boring or sick girl who decide to come to school late. 'She looks boring, and probably is.' Mio on the other hand had different thoughts. 'Honestly, not only does she come to school late. But she didn't even come in a beautiful or nice outfits to make the occasion special.' that was exactly she was thinking._

 _They both later regret saying she's boring._

 _Home economics_

 _Everyone was making bracelets with yarn, well mostly everyone. Shinto and his friends weren't really trying or paying attention. Mio on the other hand was finished with her and made a few more._

" _Wow hachijo-chan, you're looks great!" A girl with short brunette hair had said. Kasumi had used two different color of yarn, red and black. "Thank you." she said. They class began to whisper, Mio however, was gritting her teeth. Kasumi had been gaining attention, and this only built up more and more when people talked about her. 'Seriously?! Who does this girl think she is? Taking up all the attention.' Mio had thought._

 _P.E._

 _As everyone had been playing with the softballs, Shinto himself had been waiting for this class, the fact that they were playing dodgeball made it even great. Only a few girls were left and the boys hadn't lost any of the teammates yet. When one of the boys had throw the ball towards Kasumi, she did the most unexpected thing. She did a front flip and avoided the ball. Everyone who saw, froze. Shinto for stopped for a moment, couldn't believe she just did that. 'No way, no one should be able to do that.' he thought, he then threw the ball at her and she still avoided it. After avoiding it so many times, she caught one and threw at the boys. Taking them down one by one. When the ball hit shinto, his mind went confused. 'How did she do that, there's no way a boring person like her should be able to do that.' he thought as the game end with the girls as the winners._

 _Present time_

After the kids came inside, Mio and Shinto decide that they needed to teach Kasumi a lesson. Shinto himself decide to be the brave on and go first.

While Kasumi was walking up the stairs, Shinto was behind her. And as if he was quick as lightning, he flipped her dress up, hoping she be embarrassed. Only for his plan to fail, once he saw that she was wearing shorts underneath. However, he also miss the look Kasumi had given him. Kasumi had let it slide since she was wearing shorts underneath, but one of the classmate who was there didn't let it slide and told Menma-sensei this.

 _Later_

Mio had heard what Shinto did, wasn't surprised that he would get in trouble. She took another approach on teaching her a lesson, somehow she manage to get the floor slipper in front of the door. 'Once she comes through the door, she'll look like a clumsy fool.' the door had open, but her target wasn't at the door, instead the teacher had come. And as soon as she came in, she had slip and fell. "Ouch, why's the floor so wet?" she asked, Mio had turned pale quick.

Luckily she made an excuse that she spill some water on the ground and couldn't find the mop.

 _Later again_

After some many fail attempt, heck Shinto even brought worms, bugs, and frogs to her and she didn't even freak out like all the other girls did. Apparently she wasn't scared either. "This is ridiculous." Mio exclaimed. Shinto and his friend were with her by the stairs, while he's friend were aware of what they've been doing, they stayed out of it. They tried to convince him that maybe he should just stop and leave Kasumi alone, but he wasn't listening. He had eating an apple, half paying attention to all around him. Once he finished the apple threw it at the trash, but it missed and fell off to the side. "Well, there's got to be something?" As he said this, something had happen.

A loud thump was heard, and everyone had turned their head in the direction of where it was. At the bottom of the stairs, they saw Kasumi had fell on the ground and she was carrying some stuff with her, they then notice an eaten apple next to her. It didn't take them long to realized what had happen.

"Kasumi-chan, are you alright?" A student had noticed this and ran towards her, a few other had came too. At a time like this Mio would of said something, but someone beat her to this. "Mio-chan, you did this, didn't you?" one of the students said, as the others looked at her. "Wha-what? It wasn't me." she exclaimed. "Yeah right, you've been trying to bully Kasumi all day." another had said, Mio had began to feel guilty. She admit was being a little terrible to her, but she didn't want to hurt Kasumi that badly. She tried to say something, but no words came out. Shinto knew he was gonna been in more trouble if he said that it was him, but he and his friends said nothing. "It wasn't her, I didn't see the apple and I slipped on it." Kasumi told them, they weren't sure to believe her, but they went with it. They brought her to the nurse's office, her ankle had twisted a little.

 _After school_

After the last class Kasumi had made her way to her shoe locker, when she got there and opened it, she found a small bag of cookies there, it was tied with a lacy and pink bow. She turned her head sideways to see if she could find the one who left it. It was only for a second, but she saw Mio leaving her the building quickly. She smiled, knowing that there was some kindness in her.

 **Bonus scene**

Kasumi was about half home, she had to stop at a bench to rest her foot. She admits that she really didn't see the apple on the ground, but she didn't think the fall would be so bad. While she had been sitting, Shinto had came up to her. He didn't say anything, but bent down and gesture her to get on his back, she got on his back. She gave him direction to her home, and when they got there, he sets her down. "I'm sorry" he whispers and runs off. Kasumi did hear him, but he ran off. Arata had whimpered over to her as he saw her injured ankle. Kasumi had patted him on the head and they both went inside.

* * *

 **Megami: Oh my god, I'm so gonna be late! I've got so much planned and a lot to plan. I don't know if I'll get through it all. *on the ground with laptop and ideas on paper.***

 **Heihachi: welp, someone's gonna over work herself on vacation. * relaxing on a chair with a drink next to him.***

 **Megami: oh man. I'm gonna be busy getting stuff done folks. And that's most art, fanfics and OCs. that' all folks, see ya next time.**


	12. Halloween special 2

**Megami: Hello again viewers, I once again apologized for not updating very often. To be honest, I'm not really feeling my inspirational self lately. There's a batch of things I wanna draw and write, but at the same, my family seems to want me to go to college and if I get accepted to one, likely chances of me updating on anything could take a long time.**

 **Heihachi: It would still help if you update more often.**

 **Megami: yeah, yeah but it's not like I'm gonna have a nice and happy life after that. Any who, we've received a review from a guest, just one though.**

 **Y0Xfm: Veri n1c3GAEst0riuq**

 **Megami: Translation, "Very nice, great story". It's nice to get a review every once and awhile. This is just a Halloween special, I haven't been really motivated to write anything, which is really bad to me. Let's hope this changes really soon. I had to look up if the japanese even celebrate this holiday, apparently they do, but it looks like they don't do trick or treating, but just decorate and wear costumes.**

 **Heihachi: By the way, what's that new show you've been watching?**

 **Megami: Well to answer that, Viewers he's asking me about the new anime I've been watching called Zombieland saga. It's pretty good to me, also (Spoilers here) I think Kotaro knows something that the girls just don't know yet. And he's doing a terrible job at hiding it. He's pretty suspicious, but I have to wait to found out what it is.**

 **Heihachi: I wonder how long it'll be until Tekken 8 comes out?**

 **Megami: Who knows, anyway to the story. I don't own Tekken, just Kasumi.**

* * *

 _The Mishima Household_

Kasumi was in her room, putting her costume on. She had been wondering how the events lead her to this situation.

 _Weeks back_

She was just minding her own business as usual, until one of her friends brought a topic about a party being thrown in a haunted house. This caught her attention, now usually anything horror related wouldn't scare her at all.

"BOO!" A boy scream, wearing a werewolf mask. Everyone except Kasumi had screamed in shocked. The boy wearing the mask had let out a sigh in disappointment, removing his mask, revealing Shinto underneath it. "Seriously, what kind of girl doesn't scream at this?" he asked. "Shinto-kun, this is the 6th time you've tried to scared her and it didn't work." one of the girls had said. Ever since October had came, Shinto had been taking advantage of this month, by either prank or scaring anyone. This would've been a joy for him, if Kasumi wasn't so fearless. She's the only person that he can't seem to scare and no matter what he did, she just wouldn't be scared. "I thought I had her this time. Anyway, what's this about a party I hear." he asked. "It's just a rumor I heard. Apparently, there's a party that's gonna be held at haunted house on Halloween. It's being held for a girl school's volleyball team. (Hinting something) It's also strange, because nobody has ever heard of this and it's from out of the country." Well that did seem strange, but this sounds familiar to Kasumi. "Oh please, it's probably just a rumor like you said." Mio had said, while joining the conversation. "An unknown school having a party at a haunted house? Sounds pretty fishy to me." she said, while thinking about the information she heard. "Well we're gonna see if this rumor is true or not, do you wanna come with?" another one of Kasumi's friends had asked. "Unfortunately, I'm gonna be attending my parent's party with other kids, so I'm gonna have to pass." She said. "I'll go." Shinto had said, already taking advantage of this to scare Kasumi, and luckily he had enough time to plan his ideas.

 _Present time_

And so, here she was preparing for the night. Luckily, she picked a good costume the matches her taste. Wearing a pure white yukata and geta shoes, She decide to goes as a Yurei. And to make her costume even more complete, she wore her hair down and let her bangs cover partly her face. Satisfied with her look, she left her room and went into the kitchen.

She had been making a Halloween treat since this morning, she figured if the party was really just a rumor, then the least thing she could do was to bring everyone a treat. But if it was real, then the guests wouldn't mind if she brought food over. Checking out a window, she noticed the sun setting down, now was a good time for her to go. Putting her treats in a container, she then puts them in a basket. She hands Arata the basket and he grabs the handle with his mouth and follows Kasumi. They both leave the house and made their way to their destination.

 _Later at the haunted house_

Kasumi's friends were standing by the front entrance to the house, they were for Kasumi and Shinto to get here. The house indeed looked haunted, but at the same time it seemed empty, they didn't know if they were here early or too late. Just when they thought about leaving, a figure had appeared from the bushes and let out a loud roar. "ROAR!" the kids had screamed in fright. The figure in front of them was none other than, Shinto dressed as a beast. "Gotcha guys again. You make this too easy." He said smug. "That wasn't funny, Shinto-kun." one of the friends dressed as maid said. Shinto had then noticed that Kasumi wasn't with them. Not that he cared that much. "Is this really where the party's being held? Or do you have the wrong address?" he asked. "This is the place." another one of her friends said. "OK, then where Hachijo-chan?" "She behind you." Shinto turned his head so fast, he was shocked to find a yurei behind him. It took him a second to realize that it was Kasumi, because he had recognized her eyes. He recovered from shock and said. "Took you long enough" Kasumi just looked at him with her usual blank expression. She then walked up to the door and knocked on it. Before anyone could ask her why she knocked on the door, it opened. A girl appeared, she was about their height and age. She had long black hair in ponytails with what looked like an orange crown, she wore what looked a red and orange sailor uniform dress, black leggings with red and orange shoes. The only thing that seemed off was that her orange tie was held by a skull and she was holding some kind of staff. And most importantly, her eyes were red, but they figured it was eye colored contacts. "Welcome, you must be here for the party." She said. Kasumi had nodded her head. "Please come inside and follow me. My name is Ashley." They went inside, the inside of the house looked even more spooky from the inside. The group had been looking around the house, it looked even more abandoned and some of the furniture looked so old, that if you touched it, it would break easily. They also couldn't help but noticed that Ashley and Kasumi seemed pretty similar to each other. Speaking of the two mysterious girls in question, they were gone.

Realizing that the girls were gone, they began to walk around. But it looked like the creepy house was gonna keep them from their goal. "This must be some kind of prank." one of the kids said. Walking through the halls, they whispered Ashley and Kasumi's names, hoping that they would hear and tell them where they were. They stopped at one room, opening the door just a little and peeking inside. They saw what looked like a skeleton with a pumpkin for a head, dancing with maracas. They closed the door and looked at each other for a moment, and wondered if what they just saw was real. Opening it again, the skeleton was gone. Seeing as that Kasumi and Ashley weren't there, they decide to check another room.

Maybe this was a prank and Kasumi was part of it, because they couldn't find them anywhere. After they left the first room, they checked another. When they got to another room, as soon as they opened it, a purple bat had flew passed them, frightening them also in the process. "Since when are bats purple?!" (Hint again) Shinto asked, while trying to hide the fact that he was scared as well. Each time they went into a different room, there was something waiting for them or it was just empty. By the time they finished checking all the rooms, they had no luck on finding Kasumi or Ashley. "They're not in the house." One kid had said. "You don't think they went into the basement or attic, do you?" another had asked. No one wanted to check those places, they even doubted that the girls were even there. Plus, they didn't want to know what was there waiting for them. "Hey, what about outside? The backyard that is." Shinto had asked, already walking to the back porch. The others had followed him. When he opened the door that led to the backyard, he looked around quickly to find anything suspicious. He noticed tables filled with food was there, but with odd shapes and forms. A pizza in the shape of a skull and a skeleton filled with cheese, crackers and meats. A pumpkin head barfing out green guacamole with chips on the side, a bowl of cookies shaped into ghosts, pumpkins and fingers. There was even cupcakes and candy apples. "Well, at least you were right about the party being real." Shinto had said. Nobody was sure to eat the food in front of them, they could be fake or be a trick. Plus, they still need to find out where the girls went.

"Oh hello children." a voice had said. They turn behind them as fast as they could. A lady much older than them, wearing a pink dress with red shoes and a red scarf around her short black hair. "You must be friends with the young lady dressed a yurei. My name is Grimwood-san, welcome to the Halloween party." She spoke to them in Japanese. "Hai, Grimwood-san. We're friends with Kasumi." "Please, enjoy yourselves. Your friend is over there. Tanis, can you bring them to the others, I have to get the drinks." she asked the girl next to her, the girl was dressed as a mummy with a bow on her head. "Ok, Miss Grimwood. Please follow me." She said and led them to the others. With Kasumi and Ashley were four other girls with them. One was dress up as a girl version of frankenstein's monster, a vampire, a werewolf with orange hair wearing a blue dress, and lastly one of them had white hair with a blue streak and wore a blue dress and white short boots.

Kasumi looked at the group and said "Happy Halloween guys."

 **Bonus alternate scene**

Shinto had open the door the back porch and looked around for anything suspicious. There were strange prints on the grounds and they lead to a path, they began to follow the trail. At the end of it, They found Kasumi on her knees and with her head down. It looked pretty creepy to them, but then again, they did just walk out of a spooky house. Shinto walked up to Kasumi and shook her shoulder. "Oi Hachijo, We leaving. With or without you." It was then, Kasumi had turned her head facing Shinto and the others. Her hair covered partly her face, her eyes were glowing red and her mouth had trails of a red liquid showing. Shinto was mostly more scared than the others, he moved away from Kasumi and noticed the big Cauldron behind her. They noticed that Ashley was behind it and was stir it with a big stick. At least, they hoped that was Ashley they were seeing. Everything was the same, except her hair and eyes. Her hair was white and her eyes were glowing red. They were definitely terrified now, could this get anymore scarier.

At that moment, a small red devil creature had appeared besided Ashley. It had blue eyes and black hair. It was wearing brown overalls with a yellow bib and holding what looks like a trident. "Hey There." It said. The kids ran, screaming along the way.

"What's their problem?" He asked. "Nothing Red, They probably got scared." Kasumi had said, while drinking some red punch. That when the ghoul girls came towards them. "Was that your friends Kasumi?" Elsa asked. Kasumi had nodded. "They're leaving so soon too. We even bought regular food too." Winnie had said, while eating one. "Oh well, more food and fun for us." Phantasma had said gleefully. Kasumi had then went to the punch bowl and pour the juice into 8 cups. The girls and red got their cups, and raised their cups. "Happy Halloween everyone!" the cheered. Kasumi then walked over to a tree and petted Arata, who had the scene from close by.

* * *

 **Megami: Alright views, that's a wrap for now. For those who don't know what a Yurei is, a Yurei is 'A Japanese Folklore, analogous to western legends of ghost'. Yu for Faint or Dim, and Rei for soul or spirit.**

 **Heihachi: Don't forget to leave credit.**

 **Megami: I'm not, don't worry. Ashley is from the Wario games and is own by Nintendo. The girls in the story are own by Hanna-Barbera. Hope you guys figured out where from. And Happy Halloween everyone!**

 **Heihachi: Be sure to get lots of candy this year.**

 **Megami: Who knows when the next chapter will be, but I promise, I'll still continue the story until the end. That's all folks, see ya. Now for me to get some apple cider and dark chocolate.**


End file.
